Diary of a Mad Pregnant Woman
by Takuma
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been happily married for a few weeks. After taking Iroh's suggestion, Katara starts a diary. When she finds out some exciting news, she realizes just how MUCH she will need this journal in good times and bad. A Zutara fic.
1. April 16

**I've had this idea for about two weeks. I just HAD to type it out for you all to read. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**WARNING: It is a bit slow! It'll pick up in next chapter! This is a more informative chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

- - - - -

Diary of a Mad Pregnant Woman

- - - - -

**April 16**

_Wow... I've actually started a diary. Iroh says it's good to get emotions out in some way, and he suggested writing them down. So I went down to the market (to my displeasure) heavily guarded just to purchase a blank book to write in!_

_But we can't all have what we want, right?_

_Anyways..._

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces! Actually... no I'm not. I have been very, very well off and very happy! You see, ever since I, Katara, and my brother, Sokka, and very good friend, Aang, were able to befriend and help our ex-enemies- Iroh and Zuko- things turned out for the better._

_I'm so glad everything is behind us now..._

_I mean... Aang is no longer chased after, the war has been ended, the people are starting to calm down and start making new relations with the other tribes and nations in the world..._

_Things have gone well..._

_Especially for me._

_You see... along the way of turning this war around... I kinda started to have a crush on a particular boy- not boy... man._

_You see... he's a very powerful bender- a firebender to be precise. And well... the crush should have never been possible! I am a waterbender after all. It would have never worked out! That's what many people of the nations have been saying for YEARS._

_But you know what they say._

_Love is blind._

_Sure enough, it turns out that my crush wasn't a crush at all... it was the forming of a love relationship... yeah, a true love. Even though this certain firebender wasn't exactly the cuddly kind of person who oozed affection... he showed his kindness and love in other subtle ways..._

_But that soon grew._

_Oh yes, we actually became really serious about this relationship. It still makes my heart flutter at the thought that I, a simple water peasant, was able to find true love with a man who is the strongest in his nation._

_What? Still stumped at who it is?_

_I'm talking about Zuko of course!_

_Oh, I know if Aunt Wu had told me he would have been the man I would have married, I would have kept at least 5,000 kilometers away from him- and then laughed my butt off._

_Sure enough... we did get married._

_I still laugh at the blessing this is._

_Even though he is Fire Lord and watches the kingdom, he is so... affectionate, and so sweet!_

_Ever since I had started dating him I had lived in the palace, and in the mornings he would place a flower beside my bed- a flower of rare beauty and most calming fragrances._

_Even after we married, he does that on days he leaves bed early. A single red rose lies on his pillow for me to see._

_But you know what? I enjoy it so much more when I wake up with his strong arms securely wrapped around me. It brings such comfort..._

_And the romance... it lingers so thickly in the air between us two. I think he purposely wants for everyone in the world to know that we are very much in love- not trying to promote some cause for breeding with the different heritages. That's what many people try and accuse us of doing since we had become a married couple._

_I still can't believe how romantic Zuko can be! It's so sweet! I just can't get enough!_

_And his stoic attitude..._

_It's almost long gone._

_I find him laughing more and more so at some of the misadventures I tell him of from when my brother and I were young. He's always s fascinated of what my brother and I did back at the Water Tribe when we were younger._

_And speaking of the Water Tribe, Zuko thought it would be a nice trip to go down there to meet up with my family. (Since I married the Fire Lord, it would only make sense that his wife would live with him in this hot, humid, and stuffy place). Of course I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity! Now he talks about how we should raise our children in the Southern Tribes- since it's more family oriented and all. Of course I have to laugh and slap him on the shoulder. I know how big a sacrifice it is for Zuko to decide something as this; I know his heart is in the Fire Nation. I also know how much he needs to care for the people, and he should be up there... but he really wants our children to grow up in an environment I lived in._

_But children?_

_PLEASE!_

_I know I'll have to have a child in the future- Zuko needs an heir to the throne. We constantly are harassed by that fact, but the mere thought of having a child is so... so farfetched!_

_Me?_

_A mother?_

_It sounds nice... but maybe when I'm older I'll finally be able to start producing children. Trust me, I do wish to have some of my own in the future._

_Speaking of my future, I need to go to the physicians. I've had an upset stomach for the past week. Apparently everyone is catching this virus. I just hope it doesn't last any longer. I've been suffering enough as it is. I can barely keep a meal down!_

_I sure hope the healer's can give me a good medication. I'm tired of being ill._

_I should be going. I'll let you know what happens later._

_See you diary! I just hope Zuko's prying eyes don't fall on this!_

_- - - - -_

Katara sighed as she hid the journal before rubbing her grumbling stomach. She muttered a few curses as she gritted her teeth. This stupid ache had been haunting her for about a week! She really didn't enjoy it either!

She sighed, "I guess I should be on my way..." she muttered.

If only she knew what would be facing her in the near future... the VERY near future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AHAH! New story! Sorry it's so slow, but it really will pickup next chapter! Please review!**


	2. April 17

I was so excited at the response I received in the first chapter! I really hope the response is just as great in this chapter also! (Just to let you guys know the words in ITALICS are words in the journal. If the words are typed in normal text, it's what is actually happening.

- - - - -

April 17

- - - - -

_Diary..._

_You would NEVER believe what I found out. I can't believe what I found out! Well... it's a bit strange for me to even think! But it makes perfect sense. I just wish I could have caught on sooner! I just wish... Wow... I can't believe it. I still can't believe it!_

_Here... let me explain it better._

_It started when I went to the doctors..._

- - -

Katara lightly winced at the cold metal that hit her chest. Well... she never remembered the name of that circular instrument that doctors used to check your breathing... what was it called?

Katara opened her eyes as the doctor listened to her breathing carefully before removing the metal from her chest. His golden eyes looked to her with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, it turns out you are doing very well M'lady," commented the fire nation doctor. "You seem to be in perfect health."

Katara lightly frowned. Yes, she was pleased with knowing her health, in general, was perfectly okay... but why was she vomiting so much? It must have been that virus that was going around!

"I'm still curious, doctor," started Katara as she kindly glanced up to the doctor.

He nodded for her to continue. He was listening closely to her words.

She glanced down, "Was all I had... just a passing virus?" She began to fidget... just ever so slightly. She didn't really like talking with healers... and doctors at that fact.

The doctor kindly chuckled as he began putting away his tools. "M'lady, there's nothing wrong, Absolutely wrong! If anything, you should be excited with such pains that you have now!"

The waterbender blinked. This alone made her question the knowledge of her physician. Why would she be glad to ache? She currently felt nauseated. She didn't like that feeling one bit.

She bit her lip.

Katara hoped beyond all believes that the man before her wasn't some quack.

"I'm sorry sir... but I don't think I understand..." she trailed off looking to the older man with hopeful eyes.

Then again... there could be something that he wasn't telling her.

The doctor began laughing as he walked up to the Fire Lady. He clasped her hands in his, "It's nothing to worry about M'lady! I know you, his highness, and the whole kingdom will be rejoicing!"

Okay... now Katara was REALLY confused.

"Come again...?" she asked him raising a slim eyebrow.

"M'Lady! You're with child!" exclaimed the physician, "You're going to be having a baby!"

- - -

_Yeah... It was radical news. And like two seconds later my legs fell out from under me! Of course, the kind doctor caught me before I fell on my face! He gave me the choice of informing my husband about this. Of course I want to let him know from my lips. I just hope I'm not too nervous to give this joyful news to him!_

_What will I say? What will I tell him? We'll finally be getting the children we have talked about for days... actually, we talked about it last night. We laughed as we imagined what our first child would grow to look like. Zuko thought our first child would look like him... with my eyes and calm spirit._

_I really don't know. If anything, it could be a Zuko clone! Of course that would thrill Zuzu beyond all means._

_Oh my! I heard the doors creak! Be back soon!_

- - -

Katara hid her diary under her bed before she gave her body a stretch as a long sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes closed momentarily as she stretched her arms and released a yawn.

Because of this pregnancy, she had heard she would need much sleep. And she had heard rumors that children, who were one day to become benders, took up the pregnant mother's energy!

Of course her children would have a chance of becoming a fire or waterbender! Or could they become both?

That was a question in itself!

Her eyes remained closed as she sighed in contentment. Maybe she should pause and reflect over such things...

She felt a weight pull down the mattress of the bed before strong arms embraced her. In the mean time, Katara released a small whine as her body shifted. Why did he have to disturb her sleep... well, she really wasn't asleep; Katara was just acting the part momentarily.

She heard a deep chuckle before a pair of lips began kissing her jaw.

The waterbender sighed contently. She had been really uptight this past few days... everything just started piling around her. Now that she was- (mentally coughing) pregnant, things might become even MORE stressful.

Just wonderful...

And how would Zuko react? What would he THINK? Well, they did get married a short time ago and they knew there was a chance in her becoming with child when the wedding night came... but that was so farfetched now! Completely farfetched!

... Maybe not so much any more.

Maybe he'll become enraged... maybe he'll start to ignore me or go on some long mission... So many doubts began to enter her mind causing her body to tense under his loving touch. ...yet again... he could be ecstatic that he would become a father. He would be able to treat his son or daughter in the way he always wanted to be raised... maybe he'll place all of his time and energy to make sure their child grew healthy even in the womb...

Maybe...

"Katara?"

The waterbender opened her tired eyes. How did she tire all of a sudden- - oh wait, stupid question. Of course she knew what the reason was. Of course this child must love every ounce of energy she is giving up for this little bender.

"Hmmm," she muttered softly as she closed her eyes again. Her body began relaxing once more.

"You're very tense," he muttered softly beside her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired..." the wife of the Fire Lord paused for a second before continuing, "...I went to the doctors to see about this virus I had."

"Really?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "Yes... and I was pleased to find out that I wasn't really sick."

"Really sick?" questioned the firebender beside her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it wasn't really a cold or virus as I thought," she continued. "My thoughts were completely wrong." They were SO wrong.

Zuko chuckled lightly at Katara's response as he began to nuzzle his face in her soft dark tresses. "And how wrong were your thoughts? Did you over eat?" He chuckled softly at his comment.

"Um... not exactly."

"Food poisoning?" questioned the Fire Lord.

"N-no."

He paused before using his hands to roll her over. She opened her cerulean orbs at the emperor as he stared at her intensely. "Don't tell me you've been forcing yourself to get sick. I promise! That comment I made about how you've gained a few pounds was a good thing! I meant it in a way of how you gained more muscle mass! I didn't mean to offend you-"

Katara laughed as she leaned her head on his chest. "It's nothing like that! Don't worry, gaining a few pounds during this time is the least of my worries."

A sigh was heard and felt from the man beside Katara. She burst into laughter, and looked at him in the eyes once more. "You're funny sometimes, you know that?"

"I didn't know I amused you," he said raising an eyebrow.

She grinned widely, "You always amuse me in your cute little way."

He smirked, "Well then... how about I 'amuse' you in another way."

Katara blinked, and then her face flushed a bright red. "Zuko..."

He laughed kissing her forehead, "Now THAT amuses me."

Katara smirked, "Well then, do you know what would amuse me even more?"

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow, the smirk still present. "And what would that be?"

"I would LOVE to see your reaction in knowing you're soon going to be a father!"

There was a thick pause in the room.

Katara's eyes widened horrified.

Zuko stared at his wife dumbstruck... that was until his eyes widened with MUCH surprise and he tightly hugged her. A HUGE grin presented itself on the Fire Lord's face. "A baby? A BABY?" He couldn't lie down anymore. He sat up and tightly hugged her, "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be-"

He paused before looking to his wife, who happened to be in his arms. He blinked before quickly releasing her and giving his sincere apologies. "I'm so, so, SOOO sorry Katara! I must have harmed you. Oh no... please don't tell me I killed our baby! I must have hugged you too hard-"

Katara laughed as the moments of becoming tense died down to nothing. She returned the hug her husband gave her seconds ago before shaking her head, "You didn't hurt me. The baby is very, very small right now." She released Zuko from the hug sitting up on the bed. He stared at her in amazement. "The signs of the baby will not show for another few months. So you're okay for now."

Zuko blinked in confusion as Katara smiled joyfully. "There's no need to worry. I'm completely fine."

Zuko shook his head before he brought his hand out and placed it over his wife's womb. "A baby..."

Katara smiled, "Yes... a baby."

- - - - -

_Back._

_And as you can see, diary... things did turn out well... of course I'm still really tired. Zuko and I decided not to tell anyone about this until the signs of the pregnancy were evident. Well, we might tell Uncle Iroh soon. He's been harassing us for children ever since we've started dating. (sigh) Same old Iroh. Anyways, I'm sitting here in bed. I really can't sleep. Zuko's dead to the world in sleep land with a grin on his lips. Of course I could tell his excitement even in his sleep! It's really funny actually. And the roaring fireplace to the side is roaring more cheerful than it had been earlier before he stepped into the room._

_I guess the news of the new family member sure did put him in high spirits. The only things I can hope for now is for this vomiting to stop. I heard women who are carrying benders usually stop their morning sickness after one to two weeks... and I'm on the... what is it? Second week? I sure hope it sends soon._

_I also received word from my Gran-Gran. Apparently she, papa, and Sokka (yes... my annoying, but slowly maturing, brother is coming to visit. I think they're also bringing along master Pakku. Apparently he and a few of his waterbending pupils went down to the Southern Tribe to help build and protect it. I think since my first trip to the North Pole, a few families had formed down in the south. I'm very pleased to hear such! Who else..._

_Oh yeah!_

_Aang sent in a messenger dove saying he would stop in sometime this week. You know... just to check up on things. I just really hope my family and friends don't get TOO caught up in my love life..._

_Ugh... that would be SO embarrassing._

_Uh oh... Zuko is stirring. I'll write later!_


	3. April 18

**It's been almost a year since I have added to this fic… I'm sorry!!! I want to update more of this story, but please give me suggestions and it will keep me inspired!**

**Anyways, fluff alert in this chappy.**

April 18

-----

_Diary, I feel like crap. I couldn't sleep the entire night! It was bad enough I had the upset stomach, but every ten minutes? Come on! I wanted to receive some shuteye before the sun arose. I also kept Zuko up leaping off of the bed to rush to the bathroom and returning only to repeat the motions many times later. He's finally asleep now fatigue taking hold of him, and I have a feeling he might not "rise with the sun" as he always says. (I can see beams of light peaking over the horizon.)_

_I just hope our strange tardiness to breakfast won't bring Iroh to certain conclusions. Yes, diary, I know I am a married woman as is Zuko a married man, but come on! If Iroh finds us the least bit late or looking tired during breakfast he always pops up the question, "So, should I be expecting any grandnieces or nephews any time soon?" In this case, yes he will be, but I just know he'll probably publicize the news that the Fire Lord and his Waterbending wife would be expecting an heir or heiress soon._

_Nah, he wouldn't do that; I know Uncle Iroh can be overly expressive at times, but he's true to his words (even if we do ask him to keep his big mouth shut)._

_I'm glancing to Zuko. He looks so fatigued. I can see signs of possible dark circles under his eyes. I know I have them already from constantly waking up during the night. Even though I don't have anything left in my stomach, I still have the gagging reflexes work to my displeasure. I can't believe how horrible my morning sickness is. About an hour ago, Zuko apologized for putting me into such a condition. I know for one, this was bound to happen. There is no apologizing for creating a new person! This is OUR baby, and by all the things good in this world I will protect this child with my entire being._

_But I will try to conceal the pregnancy as much as possible until it could be hidden no more. I don't think I can have the harassment of the officials or family... at least not yet._

_And another thing-_

_------------_

Katara felt a stirring beside her and noticed her husband shifting his body. She squeaked quickly as the Fire Lord's arms wrapped around her small frame bringing her to him for warmth.

The waterbender KNEW Zuko could have used his firebending to heat up his body, but she mentally knew he appreciated the body heat from his spouse much more.

Katara rolled her eyes as her body was being brought closer to him. She lightly giggled as she silently slipped her diary under her pillow. For the mean time, this book was unknown to anyone but Katara.

Katara began feeling chills as the soft lips of her husband began caressing the side of her exposed shoulder. She then laughed noticing his smirk as he trapped her in his arms.

"I have captured you."

Katara rose an eyebrow, her smile still present, "I think you were able to capture me a long time ago."

"Me thinks so too," he muttered placing a quick kiss on the lips, "Are you feeling better?"

The wife of the Fire Lord sighed as her eyes began darkening in disappointment. "I've been up all night, and my stomach still has a dull ache."

He hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she stated with a smile forming on her lips, her eyes shining with excite. "This is our child."

Zuko nodded his head, "It is," he agreed placing a hand on her abdomen once again trying to feel around as if to sense where his child was. "I wonder if it's a boy."

"Or girl," added Katara with a smile, "I think he or she would have your eyes."

"And your smile," replied Zuko emphasizing the word 'your'.

There was a comfortable pause for a moment before a loud banging was heard on the door to the side of the room. The Lord and Lady turned their heads over just as a familiar voice was noticed.

"Zuko, Katara, it's late; both of you need to get up!"

Iroh.

Leave it to the old man to send messages to the Fire Lord and Lady.

"We'll be down in a few minutes Uncle," shouted Zuko back.

"Don't take too long," replied Iroh's voice, "Unless... your making my grandnieces and nephews. Take all the time you need!"

The faces of Zuko and Katara burned a bright red. Zuko crawled from over his wife and stepped over to the giant doors. Clad in a silk shirt and his long silk night pants, the Fire Lord opened the door and gave his uncle THE stare.

Iroh gasped in surprise and began laughing, "Oh, so you are up! Good, good," chattered the old man, "Is Katara awake in there too?"

"I'm up," replied the waterbender sitting up in the bed. He noticed her blue nightshirt from the distance, and mentally sighed in disappointment. 'No grandkids,' he thought sadly... or so he thought. Katara stood up and began walking over to her spouse and uncle-in-law. "How are you doing this lovely morning?"

"I'm doing very well," he stated with a smile.

Katara nodded her head, "That's great-"

The Fire Lady paused, and before she could finish her thought, she dashed to the bathroom once again. Zuko noticed this, and he dashed after her leaving the uncle alone and surprised.

Then again... he paused hearing the sounds of gagging. His concerned eyes turned up into a small knowing glint. There might be some hope still...

"Katara? Are you doing alright in there?" asked Iroh as he began walking towards the bathroom. He heard some more gagging and Zuko muttering unintelligible things just before the Uncle made his presence known. The firebender was rubbing his wife's back as she sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. There were no signs of vomit, but the dark circles under the young couple's eyes were starting to make sense to the old man.

"Katara?" questioned Iroh again. "Is something wrong?"

The young waterbender glanced over to her husband and he to her before she bit her lip in concentration. They silently came to a decision before Katara nodded to Zuko. The Fire Lord, still rubbing his wife's back with his hand, stared into his uncle's eyes.

"Katara is quite alright," he replied.

Now, Iroh KNEW this tone very well; the old man knew he would have to fish the information out of the young Fire Lord. "It didn't seem like she was a few seconds ago."

Katara's eyes lowered silently.

"I am aware of that Uncle," added Zuko as he took one last glance to his wife before diving in for the kill, "Katara and I are pregnant."

"You're BOTH pregnant?" asked the uncle in a teasing manner, "I didn't know men could also become heavy with child!"

"Uncle!" exclaimed Zuko in a flustered manner, "Katara is the one who is pregnant! We, as in Katara and me, are going to be having a child!"

The old uncle laughed as his nephew's flustered features. "Of course, of course. I knew what you meant."

Zuko blinked in a stupefied manner. Katara kept her laughter silent, but her amusement was clearly noticed in her sapphire eyes. The Fire Lord frowned, "So, are you saying you already knew about this?"

"Not a few seconds ago," replied the uncle of Zuko in good humor. "Katara's sudden dash to the bathroom made it crystal clear. You must realize, my dear nephew, that I had once been a father." The old man released a hardy laugh, "I know the morning sickness procedure too well."

"Oh..." Zuko tilted his head.

Katara smiled brightly as she stood up carefully once again with the help of her husband.

He smiled to her as she nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Has your stomach calmed down?" questioned Iroh in a gentle manner.

"Yes, it's calm."

"Good, good," replied the retired general. "Do you think your stomach could handle some food?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "I could try, but it's not a guarantee."

The uncle nodded his head as he began walking towards the door, "Take your time coming down. I'll inform the chefs to prepare something light for you."

The waterbender smiled, "Thank you. Oh, and Iroh?" The uncle-in-law turned to his niece-in-law. "Could you not let anyone know of this pregnancy until Zuko and I feel the time is right for the announcement?"

The retired general smiled and nodded his head. With one last word the old firebender smiled and said "Congratulations," before turning out of the Fire Lord and Lady's room. He closed the heavy door and smiled brightly. Out of sight he jumped into the air and clicked his heals together shouting a "YIPPIE!!!" before singing a song that he had always wanted to sing (in the tune of "The song that gets on everybody's nerves"), "Its about time that I have my grand children, grand children, grand children, it's about time that I have my grand children, my harassment took its toll!" Of course we know that Iroh was but Zuko's uncle, but the old man did see Zuko as his own son after what happened those three years of searching for the Avatar.

------------------------

_Wow... I just realized that I left my sentence unfinished. Anyways, I am so glad now that I have been able to tell someone about my pregnancy other than Zuko. I don't know if he'll become clingy or not, but I know I'll find out later this day._

_My stomach has calmed down, and I'm feeling much, much better. I need to change in a moment; Zuko is hogging the bathroom taking a quick shower to refresh as I had moments before._

_I was looking at the entry I posted in my diary yesterday... about the comment I made for a pregnancy with a bender. I sure hope I'm carrying a bender. I don't want my family to find out about this child just yet. For one, I know my brother, Sokka, would go haywire. Dad would probably be thrilled. He too has suggested he would love grandchildren, and Gran-Gran... she would be a great grandmother! How thrilled she would be! I know she's still trying to swallow the fact that I had married the FIRE LORD- leader of the firebenders, but with seeing a new baby in the family, she might every well forget the differences of the races._

_Master Pakku (who married Gran-Gran- which I find strange), would probably only care if the child was a waterbender or firebender. If the little one WAS a waterbender, I might not ever see my child again after he or she reaches the adolescent years._

_What about Aang... he too should be arriving. I don't think he has hard feelings about me rejecting him..._

_Wait..._

_What about that girl... what's her name... Meng! I heard a rumor that she and Aang had become really good friends after she joined him on his peace journeys. Maybe she'll be there for him, and help him though his journeys._

_Hold on._

_Yep, Zuko is about to come out._

_I'll write later and update info if my family does come in today or tomorrow._

---------------------

Katara sat before the table.

She stared at the food.

All she saw was bananas, steamed rice, apples, and toast. That was ALL she received on her plate.

Even seeing these things made her stomach queasy again.

She took a nervous glance to Zuko, who watched her questioningly, and then she turned to Iroh, who sipped his tea as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She did, however, notice a small smirk on his lips before he took another sip of his ginseng tea.

Katara glanced back to her plate of food. She cautiously picked up a freshly cut piece of apple and began to nibble on it.

Soon that nibble turned into a giant bite.

The sliver of apple was gone.

Her fingers grasped another piece and she inhaled it like the other, and another was eaten, and another, and another, and another until... there were no more apple slices.

Oh, her stomach was starving for something! She was so hungry! She hadn't eaten properly in days!

Zuko watched in amazement at how quickly his wife was inhaling her food! One moment he saw the banana sitting on the plate, the next- poof! It was gone!

She reached for the toast, and that too had been inhaled! Before she had her hands on the rice, Zuko took it away from his wife and gave her a weary stare. Even though the waterbender gasped loudly at the sudden action, her husband stated lovingly, "Katara, I think you need to slow down your consumption of food."

Katara's look of surprise turned into a deep glare, but Zuko continued, "We don't know if you will become... sick..." Zuko noticed Katara abruptly stand from her place at the table. Her glare resembled a dangerous lion about to pounce on its prey. "... we shouldn't... risk... it..."

"Give it back." Those were the only three words said by Katara. They were deathly low, and everyone, I mean EVERYONE shivered at her tone.

Iroh leaned to his nephew whispering, "I think it would be to your best interest to give her the bowl of rice."

Zuko glared at the advice as he kept the rice close to him, "But Katara has eaten too much too fast."

Katara began stepping closer to the Fire Lord. Her hand was raised in the air as if she were to motion surrounding water to be in her control.

"Just give it to her," warned the old man. "I don't think she cares about becoming sick again."

"I won't let her over eat!" exclaimed Zuko.

By this moment Katara was only about five feet away from the Fire Lord, as he remained stationary. Her stream of water was ready for her to command.

"Then if you're keeping her food away from her, I recommend you run for your own safety!" warned Iroh in a whisper.

"I will not-"

"Zuko."

The younger firebender looked up noticing his wife about to strike him with her water whip. "Give me the food."

"You can't have it."

Her eyes flashed, and her glare deepened. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his wrists surrounded by water and chilled by sudden ice. She had created ice handcuffs! The rice was out in the open ready for her to grab; oh, there was NO way he was going to allow her to eat it! As Katara's arm jolted out to grab her beloved rice, Zuko pivoted his body around, but then he realized... his feet were bound together with ice.

'That sneak!' mentally thought Zuko as his body lost its balance. With Katara so close, she too was caught in the fiasco and fell over with her husband, the rice bowl spilling over the couple.

Katara watched in horror as her steamed rice dropped onto the ground, the porcelain bowl breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Zuko winced feeling the extra weight on top of him as well as the strange position his arms were in. It was most uncomfortable.

As he was TRYING to sit up he heard sniffling beside him and took a glance to Katara. Her face was downcast and her shoulders shaking. When he took a good look at her face, he noticed tears flowing down her cheeks.

Zuko's eyes widened in alarm as he tried sitting up and giving her a hug. He didn't think taking away her rice bowl would cause this kind of trouble! He didn't want to see his wife cry!

"Katara..."

"You killed my rice bowl!" she accused.

Zuko blinked, still trying to move his body into an upright sitting position. "I could have another one ordered for you, this one better than the last-"

"But it was perfectly good rice!" shouted the Fire Lady as she began sobbing once again.

Zuko, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing out, was able to melt the ice bonds. He opened them and gave his wife a hug. "I'm sorry Katara."

"Sorry? SORRY! I wanted to eat that rice!"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing!" she exclaimed, "It's been two weeks since I have been able to properly, and you take away food that has been prepared for my-"

Katara froze as her hands grasped her stomach, and one reached her throat.

Zuko's eyes widened realizing what was happening.

"Oh no..."

"Zuko..." she whinned tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to throw up-"

_-----------_

_Let's say I wasn't too lucky earlier._

_We had to have the servants come in and clean the vomit. Even though I wanted to clean up the mess myself, they wouldn't allow me to. I had to change my clothing once I arrived to my and my husband's room. I am on bed rest for the entire day._

_I don't know what came over me. I really want to cry right now. I mean, I was so mad that Zuko took that away from me, but he knew it would be bad for me to eat that bowl of rice..._

_Oh what a fool I am!_

_I became angry with him all for nothing! He was trying to protect me, and all I could do was chew and spit him out! Oh what a fool am I!_

_I'm so ashamed!!_

_------------_

**AN: Heh... Katara is receiving her first wind of the hormones. XD.**

**Suggestions and comments, as well as criticism are welcome. Let me know what I need to work on or what was good. Suggestions, suggestions, suggestions will keep this story from being stagnant for another year! I can promise you that! If inspiration hits me with random ideas, then you can guarantee I will add a chapter a day like I did for 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' my highest review fanfic, and one of my most favorite.**

**Please review. I'll give you a cookie. XD**


	4. April 19

**Cookies to my reviewers! I am so thrilled that so many have remained with my story after it had been untouched for so long! Oh, I'm so thrilled! Anyways, I want to give credit to Dragon Jadefire. If it weren't for the review sent, I wouldn't have updated so quickly!**

April 19

---------------

_I am so tired... I slept since yesterday morning, and its now a new day. I wish I could say I feel 100 percent, but that's not the case right now. I haven't woken from my slumber thus being vomit free! Oh, it feels wonderful not to have the gagging reflex start up again. I really hope this is the last of my morning sickness. I really hope I'm carrying a bender. I know Zuko would be overly thrilled._

_It's still early in the morning. I have a lit candle to the side of my bed. Zuko is up already; he decided to train early this morning. Apparently he did receive a good sleep last night (maybe for the first time in two weeks). I almost feel sorry for him having to deal with me!_

_I also had the strangest dream._

_In my dream I saw Zuko talking to the Sokka about how excited he was that they made it safely from the South. Sokka was very uncharacteristic by being buddy buddy with my husband._

_And then the strangest thing happened... a giant Panda walked into the room randomly roaring and then walked out. I remember tilting my head in curiosity before saying in my dream "It's a good omen"._

_And then Aunt Wu came to me telling me that I was going to be having five healthy babies, all girls. After that Zuko came up to me, his eyes widened and said something about having daughters that looked just like me._

_I remember then walking to the kitchens and saw two young boys (who I guessed were my sons) and they started talking to me about platypuses._

_I woke up... rubbed my eyes, and woke up Zuko. He merely made a grunt indicating he was listening._

_I asked him what he thought if we had two sons. His eyes were still closed, but a growing smile crossed his lips. "I would be absolutely thrilled," was his reply._

_And then I asked him what he thought if we had five daughters after that. His eyes opened wide, all bloodshot from heavy slumber, and he stared at me for a moment. I could tell his eyes were questioning my sanity before a wide smile graced his features. He might have been surprised but thrilled with the thought of having many children. He told me a while back that he would love to help create a large family._

_So I guess more children we will be having, but I'm not so sure as to this crazy morning sickness._

_I should be leaving now to get ready for the day. The sun has just peaked out from the horizon. Maybe this morning I will be able to hold some food down._

_I'll write down what happens later._

------------------

Katara sat at the breakfast table once again very wary of what to expect. She had a small bowl of rice before her- the same type of rice her husband had taken from her. But that was the only thing presented to her.

Zuko was sitting beside her with his giant plate of food, and Iroh was calmly sipping his tea. Katara experimentally ate her rice and made sure she fought against her intense cravings. She ate as slowly as possible causing her senses to fall into a strange agony. She mentally sighed, though, when her stomach eagerly welcomed the nourishment.

The Fire Lord looked up from his plate and paused watching his wife cautiously. The Fire Lord's uncle also paused a moment to watch the young waterbender.

She continued to take experimental bites until her bowl was empty. And until she finished her food, Zuko and Iroh didn't look away from the Fire Lady.

Katara smiled as she placed her chopsticks down and sighed contently. Even though she did consume such a small portion, she enjoyed it entirely and felt satisfied that her body could now handle food.

Zuko released a relieved sigh as he continued his warm breakfast.

All was well.

A knock was heard on the door and in entered a soldier (no helmet). He bowed respectfully before looking at his ruler in the eye. "I am to announce that the Water Tribe representatives have come."

"Come?" asked Zuko as his eyes widened. The people from the Water Nation shouldn't have come for another three days! This was indeed a surprise. "Are they here at the palace?"

"They are entering the gates as we speak," answered the soldier bowing his head again.

Zuko nodded glancing over to his wife. Katara looked extremely astonished that her family and kin arrived so early! She was hardly prepared to meet them! She could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach as she slowly rose from the table. Every time she greeted her family and friends from the tribes, she wore the traditional clothes from the Southern Tribe. And currently her robes were a rich, royal red; her hair was flowing loosely down her back. Loose hair in the tribes was almost the biggest no-no. What a surprise her people would receive!

Zuko also rose abandoning his food and holding out a hand for his wife to grasp. She did take it and the two began their brisk walk to the entrance of the elaborate palace. They shouldn't let their unexpected guests wait very long for them.

----------

_Again... bed rest._

_I can't believe Zuko ordered me to bed rest, again! My goodness, if he continues this I just know he's going to become one of those over protective, jealous husbands! I really don't want that in him! You understand what I mean, right journal?_

_Here; let me explain how I entered this predicament._

_It all started when I saw my family..._

---

Katara felt GIANT butterflies in her stomach now. She was so nervous! Her eyes filled with joy when she saw her father, her annoying brother, Gran-Gran, Master Pakku, Bato, a few other random men from the tribe, and the healer Yugoda.

I smiled widely as I leaped for my father first and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. And then following she hugged her grandmother and reluctant brother. She kindly greeted the other travelers. She did notice a surprise glint in their crystal blue eyes with her different appearance.

"Starting to blend in with the Fire Nation I see," started the father of the Fire Lady, "I hardly recognize you!"

"Why are you all here so early? I'm thrilled you came safely, but this is so sudden!" exclaimed Katara still feeling anxiety clench her gut.

"We had good weather. The winds helped us advance our path in the sea by a few days," answered Sokka as he looked over his sister again, still in surprise of finding her with the new looks.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" smiled the Fire Lady as she stood beside her husband once more.

"Shall I send for some servants to help all of you settle in? I have rooms prepared for your party," questioned the Fire Lord taking a step forward.

"That we should do," replied Hakoda with a laugh.

Katara smiled, "Zuko, I think I would much appreciate the pleasure of escorting our guests to their rooms."

The Fire Lord paused for a moment making sure there were no "sick signs" she was giving off before he left her to the people of the Water Tribes. "Escort them if you please."

Katara smiled and hugged him tightly for a moment, her eyes giving him a secret message before walking to her family. "Follow me," she commanded kindly starting off for another part of the palace.

Zuko merely shook his head and headed down another path where he could do some of his Fire Lord duties.

Katara broke all formalities as she began talking with her family and kin. "What is the news at the Tribes?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and filled with longing. She desperately wanted to visit her home, but her husband was constantly needed here for the duties of the kingdom.

"Some of the children in the tribe have waterbending abilities," stated Pakku with a small smirk, "They have much potential of becoming strong benders; of the young benders there was a girl." The waterbending master raised his eyes to the Fire Lady; she smiled weakly remembering the trouble she passed on him when he refused her as a student. "She is as determined as you were to learn the skills of waterbending."

"That's wonderful!" Katara was so proud of her people. Even though they were small in numbers the people of the Water Tribe were succeeding in more ways than she could imagine!

"Not only that," said Gran-Gran, "There has been a sudden boom of babies being born. Our tribe is steadily growing."

"That's exciting! I wish I could be there to see it all."

"I'm sure your husband will allow it one of these days," replied the grandmother of Katara.

The young master Waterbender smiled, "Of course."

"Katara, where would the training grounds be?" questioned Pakku as he glanced around the palace architecture dully. "I would love to see how your skill has matured."

The Fire Lady paused in her thoughts. Pakku wanted to spar against her with bending? It sounded like fun! She knew he wouldn't hold back on her for a moment, but how would that affect her? Would it harm her baby? Would she endanger its life in accepting this challenge?

"I don't think I would be up for it today Master Pakku," answered Katara, "I'm recovering from a passing virus."

"A virus!"

"A virus?"

"Virus?"

Many in the group questioned or exclaimed in unison the surprise they held for this shocking news.

"A virus my dear?" asked Yugoda, "If you would like, I could do a quick examination for you to make sure this illness is not causing eternal damage-"

"NO! I mean... no, that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure my dear?"

Katara nodded her head. "Positive. I feel much better today."

"That's good."

"Oh, I am ready to get a quick snack," muttered Sokka as he stretched his arms. "What kind of food do you have here in the Fire Nation?"

Katara laughed, "We have much. We have everything from Spicy to Sweet."

Sokka began to lick his lips and rub his hands together. "That sounds great! I would LOVE to have some spicy tilapia with the grilled shishcabobs. And what are those potato things with the fried rice? And the sunny-side up eggs with simmered shrimp drenched in butter-"

All the time while Sokka stated each of the heavy meals, Katara's stomach began to churn just a little, and then increase steadily with discomfort. Before long, she felt the bile rise up to dangerous levels.

"Sokka..." warned Katara as she turned to her brother. "I don't think you should continue..."

"... and the spicy fried chicken! Oh! The best it is here! I remember those fried marshmallows and burnt chocolate-"

"Sokka!"

"... let's not forget the-"

Katara let loose; her breakfast spewed all over her brother stopping him in mid sentence.

---

_Yeah... I puked all over my brother._

_So I'm here in this present state... I can't help but think Sokka deserved it for not listening to my warning... but I didn't give him much of a warning._

_Anyways, a servant rushed over immediately and began cleaning the mess. Another went to Sokka to escort him to the bathhouse, and the last servant that rushed over escorted the men of the tribe to their rooms. Yugoda made sure I was by her side as was Gran-Gran. The two are here in the room not caring much about me writing in this journal. What are the chances of them finding this book?_

_Anyways, Yugoda just did a full body examination and stopped at my womb._

_I instantly KNEW she found out what my source of illness was._

_Her face of surprise and shock was evident as she stared into my eyes asking, "Did you know you were heavy with child?" Of course I knew... I've known for a few days now. I also noticed the astonishment in my grandmother's face as she held my hand._

_"Is it true?" she asked me with wide eyes._

_I merely nodded my head, and she hugged me tightly in the way Zuko had a few days earlier, except she knew that the baby was too small to he harmed._

_Yugoda smiled as she waited for my Gran-Gran to finish her hugging and congratulations before continuing. "It seems your child is going to become a bender," she concluded, "I can feel the distinct energy the young one is giving off."_

_"Can you tell what I'm having?" I had asked._

_She nodded her head. "It's a boy."_

_My eyes widened. Of course I was surprised that such healing abilities could tell the sex of the baby so soon! I still haven't fully mastered all aspects of waterbending, but this was extremely amazing. Wait until Zuko finds out! I'll let him know in a little bit._

_Anyways. I am on bed rest, as I had said earlier, but I'm not bored. My family and friend are keeping me busy, but I made a strict request for them to keep silent about the baby until Zuko and I were ready to announce the pregnancy._

_They agreed, reluctantly, but I can still see the surprised joy in their eyes._

_It makes me want to smile, Journal, it really does. I'm starting to feel extremely excited about this pregnancy now... even if I have to endure a few more days of morning sickness._

----------------------

**AN: This chapter has been briefly looked over, but I don't know if I caught all the glitches (because I spent many hours working on two research projects for my classes). Anyways. Let me know what you thought of it. (This isn't one of my personal favorite chapters- I feel it's a tad rushed, but I know the next chapter will be my favorite.) Zuko gets to find out they're having a boy. XD! I will hopefully write a new chapter soon, but only your support and suggestions will keep me going with this story.**

**Please review. I'll give you another cookie!**


	5. April 20

**I'm resumitting this chapter because it shows an error when I try to open this chapter up. I hope no one else is having difficulties as I am. Maybe it's just my internet being a butt. (Sigh). Anyways, for those who couldn't read this chapter, here it is in all its randomness.**

**_April 20_**

_Diary._

_I am so nervous._

_I know it's early in the morning... but I really can't sleep anymore. I had fallen asleep before Zuko came back yesterday evening. He was disappointed to hear I had been placed to bed rest once more, and was a bit skeptical when Yugoda and Gran-Gran told him what had happed yesterday._

_He's here in bed, sleeping heavily. I know the lack of shut-eye is still taking its toll on his sleep-deprived body, but I don't know if I should wake him up and inform him of this wonderful news! I cannot believe I already know the gender of our baby!_

_A boy!_

_Oh, what a wonder it is! Zuko and I can start thinking of names. Well, he could use his own name for the child and he'd simply be Zuko Junior, or maybe Zuko would allow me to name the child a Water Tribe name! Oh, that would be a surprise! And if the child has a name that goes with his bending abilities too!! Maybe Yugoda could find out if our little boy is a water or fire bender!_

_I know I would be extremely thrilled if he was going to be a waterbender, but a bit worried if our child were a firebender. I know my husband bends that dangerous element and he is the Lord over the entire "Fire" Nation, but it's still a dangerous element!_

_Maybe the child could bend BOTH elements... or mixtures of the two creating steam._

_I could see all the smokescreens being created after he did something he shouldn't. Of course that child would be the first steam bender. Oh, that would be interesting._

_So... now that I have that out of my system..._

_I might wake up Zuko._

_One more thing diary, Yugoda informed me on how far along I am in this pregnancy. It turns out I have been pregnant for almost 10 weeks! Yeah, that's almost 3 months! I was so surprised to receive that information. I wouldn't have doubted it either... I'll just leave it at that._

_I'll let you know what I do later on diary. I'm going to try spending the entire day outside and hopefully practicing my waterbending. Maybe Master Pakku would want to challenge me to a short match. That would be a load of fun, and no, I'm not being sarcastic diary._

_Oh great... my nervousness is coming back..._

-----------------

Katara placed her diary back into its little place before taking in a deep breath. She knew she needed to tell Zuko that he would be the father of a baby boy... she mentally told herself to calm down as she calmly breathed in, and breathed out.

She placed her fingers on her husband's gently, and smiled when he nuzzled his prickly, non-noticeable bearded cheek on her smooth hand. Katara laughed softly as her other hand ran carefully through her husband's thick long hair.

"Zuko?"

He emitted a small grunt.

The waterbender smiled, "Are you listening?"

The firebender shifted his head once again and opened on golden eye looking at his wife's smiling features. "Is there something wrong?"

Katara shook her head side to side, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to share a bit of news with you."

Zuko closed his eyes once again and smiled nodding his head. "Tell me. I'm listening."

The Fire Lady smiled as she continued to rake her fingers through her husband's hair and allow her husband to nuzzle her other palm with his prickly face. "I found out today that we are having a little boy."

"Hm... that's nice Katara..." he said distantly still with his eyes closed.

Katara's smile turned into stare of annoyance, then a deep sigh, "I don't think you heard me Zuko. You and Me are having a B-O-Y. BOOYEEE."

The Fire Lord remained impassive lying still...

His eyes shot open not even a second later. His body rose up faster than a speeding bullet and he abruptly grabbed the arms of his waterbending wife. "Repeat what you just said! I want to make sure I wasn't mishearing something..."

Katara's annoyance melted away and she laughed, "Zuko, we're having a boy."

The Fire Lord's eyes began to glaze over as the little wheels in his head began spinning faster and faster trying to process this giant news.

Without warning, he grabbed his wife into a giant hug giving her kisses upon kisses, upon kisses. He looked at her clear blue eyes with utter joy and kissed her lips again. "A BOY?"

Katara nodded, "A boy."

"Are you sure? Please tell me this is true."

"Zuko," started Katara staring into her husband's surprised amber eyes. "It is true. We're having a boy."

If Zuko's smile wasn't wide already, it had quadrupled by the time Katara uttered those last words. "A boy..." His voice was small, but surprised as he placed his hand on top of his wife's flat stomach. "A boy..." he muttered again with a smile.

Katara smiled also as she felt the tug of sleep once more. Maybe a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt... or so she mentally thought as she began to settle back in the bed. Her nervousness before had instantly died with her husbands' enthusiasm, and now... she knew she could rest. "I think," started the Fire Lady as she snuggled into her husband's embrace, "I'm going to rest for a little while before the sun rises."

The Fire Lord nodded his head with that wide amazed smile on his lips. "Of course, of course! You need all the rest you can get!"

Katara smiled gently as she placed a small kiss on her husband's lips. "Night..." she muttered before dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Zuko... on the other hand... couldn't sleep.

He just stared at his wife, his smile becoming wider and wider by the moment...

"A boy..." he muttered. "A boy!" He closed his eyes and released a toothy grin punching his arms into the air with force, accidentally shooting fire to the roof of the room (of course the roof was made of metal, so it only made a scorch mark). The Fire Lord was so pleased. He was filled with joyfulness. He was... wide-awake.

Oh boy...

It was bad enough that Zuko had received hardly any sleep the past few days (and that this night was the first almost-full night of shut eye he received), but this...

The stupid grin was still on his face.

"It's a boy!" He emitted a squeal of delight. Oh, this was going to be a happy day!

---------------------

The sun had risen, the cooks began making meals, and the guards were beginning their rounds of patrolling the halls.

Two no name firebending soldiers passed down the halls in silence when they noticed a strange sight. Their Fire Lord was passing them with the strangest of smiles on his face. His eyes were glazed over, and his lips released laughter every few seconds. The craziest part of it all was not the laughter, or the smile, or the eyes... no. Zuko was floating in the air. The two firebenders didn't know what to think as they watched him float by as if the ruler was on cloud nine. He continued in that manner as he slid down into another hall.

The first firebender took off his porcelain facemask and glanced to the other as if trying to observe this strange happening better. "Was it just me, or did his majesty fly down the hall?"

The second nodded his head just as the first replaced his facemask. "His majesty must be taking lessons from the Avatar. The Fire Lady wants her husband to "bond" with her friend."

"Or the Fire Lady could have purchased some new lingerie the day before."

"True."

And there was no more to be said... except more gossip from the servants that observed this strange spectacle from the emperor of the Fire Nation.

But that's another story...

------------

Katara began stretching her arms in the outside area. It was HER battleground filled with streams of water on either side of the ring. Pools of water randomly sat off to the sides also if she ever wanted her element to surround her in battle. The area was made with solid granite so an Earthbender could also fight on this arena; Toph did prefer using this type of earth when she bended. It knocked her opponents out quicker when it attacked them head on.

The waterbender began pulling her element from the sides and began manipulating it into the air. Her exercises with the water were made in fluid-like motions swishing from one side to the other, and to the other again. She moved with the water as it moved like her...

It was so peaceful... so tranquil...

"KATARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!'

The water splashed down onto the ground, the Fire Lady's fingers still up in the air, but bent in a tense crooked manner expressing her sudden annoyance and anger. She jerked her hands down and spun around on her heel. "How DARE you make me lose my concentration!"

Her eyes fell upon her brother who raised a confused eyebrow. Beside the young man was Master Pakku, who casually stepped onto the fighting arena. "I see your mood swings are kicking in full force," noted the old master as he silently observed the young ruler. "I must say though, you have much nerve asking for me to train you in such a condition."

Katara's eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped. "How... how did... Did I...?"

The old master began laughing at her rambles as his hands bended the water from the stone arena. Sokka, on the other hand, was staring at the two waterbenders stupidly. "...eh?"

The master of water smiled as he began bending the element in the air, much as Katara had moments before, "Don't act so surprised Katara."

Katara's blood began to sizzle as she grabbed her hair with her hands pulling on it angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Gran-Gran! She always tells people-!"

"Your grandmother told me nothing," answered back Pakku smoothly as he chuckled. "Your vomit scene made it evident, but your mood swings make it clear as crystal. Even an idiot could figure out the signs of your condition."

"Condition?" asked Sokka, "What condition!"

Master Pakku lazily glanced back to the brother of Katara in displeasure. "Obviously, this one has reached the further levels of stupidity."

Katara's cross stare softened at the comment until she burst into laughter. Her laughter was heard throughout the courtyard and arena, and Pakku nodded his head. "Indeed it is the hormones."

Sokka, still clueless as ever glared at the two and began to storm off. Obviously, he wouldn't be receiving any answers from the two... He released a sigh. Why was he, Sokka, the one ALWAYS out of the loop?

It was that moment he noticed the Fire Lord, still in his dazed expression and happy go lucky smile, floating through the outside corridors of his palace. As soon as Zuko vanished from view, Sokka raised his other eyebrow and released a growl of frustration.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

--------------

Katara came in with Pakku, and smiled brightly with a feeling of accomplishment. It had been a while, but she was finally bending her element again. It felt good to exercise her skills and talents. The waterbender felt good for once.

No tiredness.

No vomiting.

No annoying brothers...

No- Wait... was that Zuko? She blinked her eyes in confusion as he floated into the dining area (still on cloud nine).

He slowly sat at his place at the table, his eerie smile still in place. Katara paused and glanced to her strange husband. "Uh... Zuko?"

His head turned to her, his creepy little smile still in tact with the bizarre glazed eyes. Katara refrained herself from screaming in horror at her husband's strange stare. Instead, she nervously asked him, "A-are you okay?"

"Never better," was his cheerful reply, the grin and eyes still in place.

"Okay... now that's just a little creepy," muttered Katara glancing momentarily to her waterbending sensei. Pakku merely eyed the Fire Lord. But the Fire Lady looked back to her husband's surreal expression. "Um... Zuko, why are you in... uh... such a good mood?"

Zuko's grin became even wider... if that was even possible. He sighed dreamily. "It's a boy!"

"I know... I told you so myself."

"But, it's a boy," replied the Fire Lord, his grin diminishing for the first time that day. His eyes were becoming surprised that his wife didn't carry the same enthusiasm. "It's a boy."

"I know," replied Katara again rubbing her forehead. Maybe it was a mistake telling her husband that it was a boy. Then he wouldn't have been over excited and make these creepy faces... and... and... ARGH!

Katara glared at her husband instantly and crossed her arms. "What? Is your thick skull just now starting to understand that we are having a boy? Huh? Is that it? And that creepy smile, are you just using it to keep me away from you? Are you trying to scare me so I'll have to remain in the room? Huh? Are you? ARE YOU?"

Katara's shouting rang in the small dining room and down the halls. A few guards glanced in to make sure the royals were still living and breathing, and the servants remained stationary at the side of the room. All had wide eyes at this sudden news, some with surprised eyes and others with widen eyes of wonder.

She glared at Zuko, then to Pakku, then to the servants and guards (who were innocent bystanders) before screaming in frustration and storming out of the room. She glared at a servant, her deep blue eyes narrowing as the servant cowered, "What are YOU looking at?" Before she stormed out of the room, she glared at all the servants and guards (who happened to be male). She stomped to each and everyone holding out a finger to them with a deep glare in her eyes. "If word of my pregnancy spreads I'll have ALL of YOU castrated!"

And the waterbender stormed out of the room. However, that anger she released was soon replaced with something Zuko hated hearing.

Crying.

The Fire Lord could hear loud sobs down the hall becoming lower and lower. Now completely sobered up from his stupid smile, he glanced over to Pakku who began to eat his warm octopus soup. "Is Katara going through the horrid 'mood swings' I've heard so much about?" asked the Fire Lord to the Waterbending Master.

A sardonic smile crept onto the lips of the waterbender as his piercing blue eyes expressed a sense of humor and horror. "Indeed," replied the old man as he drank some water, "I shall warn you. The worst it yet to come."

Zuko choked while drinking his tea.

Pakku smiled, "Ah yes, I've seen it many a time. Usually the swings become worse as the pregnancy progresses. One day she'll smile, the next throwing pots at your head. Another day she'll be wanting all your attention, the next, wanting to rip off your balls..."

Zuko paused, but laughed, "Nice sarcasm Pakku. You almost had me fooled!" The firebender began laughing merrily, but the old man began to eat his meal once again. "Almost had you fooled?" asked the waterbender raising an eyebrow as a few more servants brought in more food to the table. "Maybe it is YOU who is the fool, Fire Lord Zuko, because I wasn't using sarcasm." He continued to eat his octopus.

Zuko's laughter died and his face became pale.

It was then Iroh walked in with the Water Tribe members; all were conversing merrily and happily chattering with each other... until they noticed the horrified stare of Zuko. Pakku continued to eat his food as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" questioned Iroh in a confused tone. He slowly approached his nephew and offered the ruler some tea, but the younger royal shook his head in disbelief.

He shook his head over and over again. The old Firebender tilted his head in confusion.

"Katara's having mood swings," whispered the Fire Lord to his uncle.

Iroh, suddenly reminding of the grand children he was soon to be receiving, smiled with excite and replied, "Well, it's only natural that happens. Much is going through her body."

Zuko glared, "Now Katara hates me... and I don't know what I did!" he silently hissed. "I don't get her."

"That is something you will never figure out, Zuko. Women are the hardest mystery to solve in the world."

"Great."

"But I would suggest that you wouldn't see Katara just yet," warned the old man quietly, "You could very well find yourself castrated by the end of the hour."

The Fire Lord was reminded of the promise she gave to each of the innocent bystanders just a moment before. "You're... your joking."

Iroh shook his head as he picked up a cup of warm tea, "I'm dead serious. I found myself in that situation when my late wife was pregnant with Luten."

The Fire Lord nodded his head... "Okay, so you're trying to tell me, there is no hope?"

Zuko's uncle nodded, "None at all."

"Great..." There was a pause. "So... wait until the night time to search for her?"

Iroh shrugged, "I would have suggested 3 days! But I guess later tonight might be a good call."

Zuko nodded his head. "Okay... I'll do that."

"Is there are reason why we're whispering?"

Zuko's eyes glanced to the side noticing all of his water tribe guests leaning in to hear the little "conversation" (a few fell over having lost balance). Zuko blinked his eyes as he eyed each of the guests. "This was a private conversation-"

"But if it deals with Katara, then we all must know," replied Gran-Gran in a rebuking manner. "If it's about one tribe member then the whole family must find out."

Zuko turned to his uncle. "Please tell me they're also being sarcastic."

Iroh took a glance to the Water Tribe people, before staring at his nephew. "Nope."

Zuko's head went down onto the table, but managed to knock over his hot cup of tea and place of food. "Damn!"

-----------------

_Diary..._

_I am so messed up. I don't know what has gotten into me! I must be a horrid wife! Zuko didn't come after me when I stormed out of the room nor has he come to bed! I am so saddened! I can't stop crying. It's bad enough that he's acting strangely while I'm stuck in the cold without knowing..._

_Oh Diary! I don't know what I am saying!_

_If Zuko continues acting like this I might as well leave the palace! Oh! Woe is me at a time like this!!!_

_Oh! And did I mention? I have a new dress! Oh! It's so gorgeous! And it goes very well with my betrothal necklace! It's so elegant and beautiful! I can't wait to wear it!_

_But... have I gotten too fat to wear it? Is my baby going to soon show? Oh no... This Pregnancy really IS ruining my life!!!_

_Oh, Diary, what am I going to do?_

_Am I..._

_Yes, I think I'll sleep for now, and if Zuko isn't here by the morning, well... goodbye Fire Nation_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**AN: This should be enough fun for a while. Again. I'll update if I receive a good response to the chapter. I DO have a day off tomorrow, so I COULD update tomorrow if you give me feedback on the chapter. Let me know what is good and/or bad. I'll give you a cookie if you do and possibly a new chapter. (I just hope this chapter uploads- my fanfiction file has been acting stupid today).**

**Ta.**


	6. April 21

**_Cookies to all who reviewed! Thank you so much for the wonderful response!_**

**_I don't know if some of you guys are still confused about the whole diary thing and then switching to the 3rd person view. The First person view will ALWAYS be in italics. What happens from 3rd person view will be in regular font._**

**_Warning about this chapter: Much Fluff._**

**April 21**

_I read over my message last night. Good heavens, I was messed up. I didn't know my hormones could become THAT bad! I mean, why in the world would I want to leave my wonderful, handsome, brave, and heroic... romantic Zuko? This pregnancy is messed up stuff..._

_I woke up this morning, and I was in the arms of my knight in shining armor. Well, technically he's an emperor, and I love him just the way he is. I feel so sorry that he has to put up with me in such a condition. I just know he's losing his calmness for my mood swings. The least I can do is to try and not let these mood swings take over; I'll do what I can to be as normal and happy as possible. Really! I'm having Zuko's baby! A little boy who will become a bender! I know our son will become strong and one day become a strong ruler. I know Zuko would want that._

_I'm starting to become hungry._

_I'll see if the kitchen has some honeydew or cantaloupes; my taste buds want to taste something sweet and juicy right now._

_Don't tell me the cravings are starting... I don't want to become as fat as a pig. Well... I don't think my cravings are as strange as I have seen it. Back at the Southern Tribe I've seen some women eat their blubber seal jerky with mustard sauce and imported sour dough bread drenched in jelly and frozen ice._

_Yeah, I thought it was strange._

_At least melons taste good by themselves. That's all I feel like eating..._

_I'll see if I can have this request fulfilled._

-----------------------

Katara put away her diary and smiled as she glanced towards her husband. He was still asleep. This was the second day he was out like a light. Katara still didn't understand why she continued to wake in the morning so early. She might have become accustomed to the hourly throw up session. But she raked her fingers through her husband's thick hair as a smile formed on her pink lips.

Zuko shifted in the bed and opened one eye. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and scooted back under the covers to her husband's side. He carefully wrapped his arms around her midsection as she glanced to the side of the room, "Was I really that messed up yesterday? In full honesty Zuko, was I that bad?"

Her husband, still in a partial daze from sleep, hesitated before speaking, "Threatening to castrate me and the other men in the room was a bit much..."

"Oh," moaned Katara in anguish, "I'm so sorry!" She turned around and looked into his golden eyes. She placed her hand to the side of his face and stared into those gorgeous orbs. "I can't believe I let it go that far-"

He chuckled softly as his thumb rubbed away a tear that fell from her eye. "Your pregnant Katara. You can't help it."

Her eyes lingered to the side for a moment before she smiled placing a kiss on the lips of her husband. "You." Kiss. "Are." Another kiss. "Wonderful Zuko." She embraced his neck as a smile formed. "You put up with me so much."

The Fire Lord smirked at her as he began to sit up. He slowly crawled over his wife and placed kisses on her lips before tracing up her jawbone. Zuko glanced down at his waterbending bride for a moment and his eyebrow raised in a contemplating manner. "I'd say..." started Zuko as his smirk grew on his lips, "That you are wearing too much in bed."

"I am?" she questioned coyly as her clear blue eyes began shining in the moonlight. "I think you might have the same problem too..."

Zuko hesitated for a moment before nodding his head in agreement, "To this I agree."

She laughed as she brought her husband down for another kiss...

And another...

Morning.

The sun rose high in the sky and the couple breathed in unison as the couple's heartbeats pounded in a calm rhythm. The thin silk blankets of their giant bed covered their fatigued bodies.

The large doors to the Fire Lords and Lady's bedroom flung open.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Iroh burst through the doors and smiled cheerfully as he began walking towards his nephew and niece in law. His old golden eyes peered at the mess of clothes on the floor and the rumpled sheets on the bed. He cocked an eyebrow as he glanced to the frazzled couple as they abruptly sat up, Katara covering her naked chest.

Zuko glared at his old uncle. "Were you ever taught to knock first uncle?"

The old man's smile was widening by the second, "You should know to lock the door if you don't want unwanted visitors."

The Fire Lord's blood pressure began to rise, but his wife placed a cool hand on his arm. Her clear blue eyes, even though completely embarrassed while discovered in such a predicament, spoke to him softly. His anger seeped away. The Fire Lady glanced to Iroh and smiled, "Why are you here this morning?"

"It's late," stated the retired general with a laugh, "Your family has been wondering where you were. Especially Sokka. He's wanted to talk with you all morning."

Katara rolled her eyes. Most likely her brother would through questions like "_What were you talking about last night?"_ and "_What is going on?"_ She really didn't feel like answering questions. "I'll try to avoid him then," was the reply of the Fire Lady as she shifted back into a lying position on the bed. "I want to sleep some more."

The old man's eyes twinkled. "Ah, so my nephew really took it out of you this time? Did he?"

The waterbending master smirked as she glanced to the firebender, "Of course. He's the best."

Zuko's posture straightened as his lips curled up in a pleased manner. It didn't hurt for a little male ego boosting.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have other business to attend," stated the old man merrily as he bowed to the monarchs. "Zuko, Katara, it's been a pleasure speaking to both of you this lovely morning."

The couple smiled back to Zuko's only living relative. "Thank you Uncle."

"No," corrected Iroh as he began closing the thick doors, "Thank YOU."

Katara and Zuko glanced at each other for a moment before the females' stomach began to rumble. She smiled sheepishly and remembered her craving from the night before. "Zuko?"

He looked down at her as she continued laying her head on the pillow, "Yeah?"

"Do we have honeydew or cantaloupe? I'm starved!"

Outside, Iroh's little smile never left his face as he walked down the halls. Even though he already knew Katara was pregnant, he couldn't help but smile as he thought to all the grandchildren that could be formed by the young love the two benders had for each other.

"This palace will be filled with running and screaming children," he muttered with excite. Oh! He could see it now.

--------

Because there were no melons in the palace, they needed to send someone to search at the marketplace. But Katara insisted that she'd go and find the melons; it was, after all, her responsibility to find the food she wanted. No one DARED to refuse her reasoning after the episode from the day before. To be on the safe side, Zuko decided to come along. And here he was walking in the hot sun beside his overly excided wife as she passed by many eager merchants. "Oh! Zuko! Look!" exclaimed the Fire Lady as she pointed to a soft blue knitted quilt. "That would be PERFECT!" She dashed over to the baby blanket and felt it with her fingers. The stitches were done carefully with extremely soft yarn. She HAD to have it.

The Fire Lord, on the other hand, noticed the strange stares of the people. He could see they might be suspecting something... possibly that their Fire Lady was heavy with child.

"I'm sure Yugoda's '_granddaughter_' would love it Katara," replied Zuko looking at his wife. The waterbender glared to her husband knowing quite well that Yugoda didn't have a granddaughter but a grandson, but it was THE stare. Instantly it snapped and she smiled agreeing with her husband. "Yes, I think Kya would love it, and it would most definitely keep her little one warm."

"Even in sub-arctic temperatures?" questioned the Fire Lord as he observed the blanket with disinterest.

Katara felt it with her fingers. A smile formed on her lips. "Yes. Even in sub-arctic temperatures. Can you buy it Zuko?"

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes as the merchant began wrapping the blanket up in a package. The Fire Lord handed the merchant a few silver pieces before the couple walked down the market square. The husband leaned to his wife and silently whispered, "I thought you wanted to keep silent about the baby until it became evident."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "Well excuse me if I find so many cute things! I'm sure Kya will appreciate them."

"You don't need to bombard her with so much stuff just yet," warned Zuko as he glanced around for the fruit stands. You would think the produce was at the front of the market.

"Oh!" exclaimed Katara pointing to baby cradles and cribs. "They're so adorable!"

The Fire Lord sighed running a hand over his face. What had he gotten himself into? He made a mental note to switch the market side around: the produce in the front and everything else in the back. "The only thing we came out here for was honeydew melons and cantaloupe Katara. We can't make too much of a scene-"

The master waterbender frowned as she pointed to the six guards trailing them in the market square. "And you don't call THIS making a scene?"

"Well," started Zuko as he tilted his head to the side, "We do need protection..."

"Well," mimicked Katara as she also tilted her head, "We are master benders."

Zuko snorted, "I just feel better if there was security incase some crazy assassin just happened to be in the area."

"Ooooh, Wow, assassin," teased Katara as she wiggled her fingers in the air.

"I'm serious Katara," muttered Zuko.

She rolled her eyes, "You never had a problem about soldiers when you were banished..."

That hit a nerve. Zuko bit his tongue and continued walking. His eyes peered to the front. He noticed the produce. 'Thank heavens...' he mentally though. 'Just a few more minutes of this hell hole...'

He felt his arm abruptly grasped as Katara pointed to the meats. "LOOK ZUKO! They have SEAL JERKY! OMG! I am so excited! I haven't had blubber seal jerky in YEARS!" She pulled on her husbands arm and began dragging him along. He stumbled the entire way. The soldiers behind (who so happened to be threatened by Katara the night before) stared a few moments as a trail of dirt followed their path.

One soldier leaned to another, "I didn't know pregnancy made women stronger."

"Neither did I," whispered the other back.

A third chuckled softly, "Well, I hope she doesn't have any more crazy episodes like last night."

"Just ignore her mood swings. It's perfectly natural for her current state. If anything, keep in mind that we are protecting the heir to the throne," noted the oldest with a hushed voice.

The other men agreed with a nod before slowly catching up to their monarchs.

"Oh thank you Zuko! Thank you so much!" She ripped off a piece of the seal jerky and chewed it hungrily. Her eyes closed and her lips formed into a big smile. "Wonderful..."

The Fire Lord watched his wife as she smiled in pleasure as she ate another piece. Personally, he never tried this food. It was a snack from the Southern Tribe. He never really cared for it... but his wife's reaction made is sound irresistible. Zuko turned to his wife, "Give me a piece of the jerky," he stated to Katara.

The waterbender paused in her eating and peered to her husband. She grabbed the bag in both her hands and held it to her chest. "No."

Zuko blinked. ...Eh...? "Katara I bought this food; let me have a piece."

His wife stared at him for a few seconds before frowning. "You don't demand me to give you something like this!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Okay... 'Please' may I have some?"

"No! You already demanded! Get your own!" She shoved some more pieces in her mouth and ate greedily. Her eyes glanced to the left and her hands dropped the package of seal jerky; she missed Zuko quickly catching it and picking out a piece for himself. Katara grabbed his shoulder and pointed, "Look! Strawberries Zuko! Please? Could you get me some? Please? PLEASE? PLEASE!"

The golden eyes stared at his Katara as she held her hands together begging. He tried resisting her puppy eyes...oh, but they were so adorable... He handed her a gold piece, and she smiled excitedly kissing him on the cheek before running off to get some strawberries. The master firebender shook his head before placing the seal jerky through his lips. He immediately choked and spit it on the ground. "What IS this shit?"

Katara came back bouncing on her feet and placed a toothy grin on her lips. "Thank you so much Zuko!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and her lips lingered close to his ear, "I'll share them with you tonight..." A smirk was on her lips as she peered up to him. Before she could see his response to her suggestion her eyes noticed their intended destination, "MELONS!" she exclaimed running off again.

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow. "Damn, she's fast..."

She paused, turned back and grabbed her husbands' arm before dashing off again dragging him along.

The Soldiers, who were just about caught up to the husband and wife, were left in the dust again.

------------

_Diary, I can't believe how wonderful things taste! The melons were sweeter than I last remembered, and the seal jerky. Still with its sting of flavor! Oh, it was all so wonderful!_

_But I-_

----------------------------------------------

**AN: End of the chapter. And I know many are going to be asking me, why does the chapter stop at "But I-". Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. :) . I'm about to leave for retreat, and I did want to send this chapter out before I left. So there probably are errors. I'll fix them when I return, hopefully. And if there are some errors that ARE an eyesore let me know in a review and I'll change it when I come back on Friday.**

**In the mean time, send your reviews!**


End file.
